


Hairy Business

by Artemis1000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reylo Flash Ficton Rendezvous, Squabbling, beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Rey doesn't like Kylo's beard. He works on convincing her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Проблема с волосами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426398) by [Astronautka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronautka/pseuds/Astronautka)



> My prompt for the Reylo Flash Fiction Rendezvous: Rey gets in a squabble with Ben over his beard

The first time Rey noticed it, it was while they were kissing after Kylo had returned from a two weeks long mission. She suddenly pulled back from their kiss, frowning at him and the scraggly beard he sported. “It tickles,” she declared.

“I know,” he said, and pinned her against the wall. His hips ground into hers. “But do you really want me to go and shave right now?”

“Mhm… No.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

She could take the scratchiness.

 

He did shave later that day, but there came another mission, and Kylo returned with another beard. This time, Rey didn’t complain, she was too busy divesting him of his clothes.

Later, when they were cuddling and basking in the afterglow, Rey rubbed at his beard and frowned. “You look silly with a beard,” she complained.

His brows arched high. “Silly?” he sniffed. “Thanks.”

Rey giggled. She pressed a kiss to his hairy chin. “You can shave later. I’m not done missing you yet.”

But he would be shaving, went unsaid.

 

He wasn’t shaving anymore.

Rey watched Kylo out of narrowed eyes while they had breakfast.

At first she had thought he just wanted to look a bit scruffy, and she had been okay with that, but the days passed and the stubble was growing into a beard, and _he wasn’t shaving_.

Rey licked the last drops of fruit juice from her fingers while she mused about this conundrum. It was of course his business if he wanted to wear a beard, just like she wouldn’t let Kylo dictate how she wore her hair. But it made for scratchy kissing. But he looked handsome with his beard and longer hair, kind of roguish.

Hm.

She picked up another slice of fruit and chewed thoughtfully on it. She would think about it later.

 

“Stop it! That’s itchy!” she declared later, and gave Kylo an indignant look. She placed a hand protectively over her breast. He had thought it would be funny to rub his chin over her bare chest, and she had laughed at first, but it wasn’t fair. She still disliked the beard, and she was determined to hold on to her dislike. She would defend it, even.

“Is it?” Kylo asked. He flashed her a smirk, then dipped his head to place a kiss between her breasts.

Rey squirmed.

“Maybe I’ll have to work harder on convincing you.”

She tried for an imperious look. “Apparently.”

The smirk was back. “Watch me.”

She did watch as he made his way down her body, kissing and nipping and caressing until she had forgotten every well-planned complaint.

The first tentative lick had her inhaling sharply.

With the second lap of his tongue, firmer now, accompanied by his thumb circling her, her fingers curled into the sheet.

“Sssh, not so hasty now,” he chided her when she squirmed to get closer. Kylo shifted to nuzzle, then kiss the soft skin on the inside of her left thigh. Rey’s whine of protest went unheard.

There was another kiss to her other thigh before he let the rough, short hair on his chin scrape over her sensitive skin, and Rey made a sound closer to a snarl than a moan.

It didn’t take long at all for her to forget her indignation.

Later, much later, they were kissing again, and Rey grinned as she kissed his chin. “Maybe I could get used to your beard,” she declared. She went squinty-eyed, and grinned. “But you should keep convincing me a little longer… just to make sure.”

It didn’t even look silly, Rey thought to herself. He did still look very handsome like this. She just didn’t plan on telling Kylo so until he was done convincing her.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> You'll find the other flash fics under #reyloff on Tumblr. Go read them, they're great!
> 
> And to my excellent friends from the chat: I love everyone in this bar!


End file.
